


A Pocky Game of Life or Death

by trucywrights



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The Pocky Game, saiouma, world hard and cold saiouma soft and warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trucywrights/pseuds/trucywrights
Summary: An alternative, self-explanatory version of Kokichi's final free time event, with more kissing. Up to you to decide if this happens in bonus mode or the main game!





	A Pocky Game of Life or Death

Shuichi had felt antsy ever since his elongated game of rock-paper-scissors with Kokichi Ouma. Well, more accurately, he had felt antsy ever since the supreme leader first threatened to kill him. But his worry only intensified as his  remaining attempts to win back his life dwindled. Did Kokichi really mean it when he said the next time they met could very well be his last moments, or was he just lying to him again? It was impossible to ever be sure what was going through the mischievous boy’s head, but something about that fascinated him even more. That’s why he found himself wandering around the academy grounds looking to spend time with the other, despite the danger. 

He finally spotted Kokichi as he peeked into the dining hall, where Kokichi was sitting on the far side of the table with his legs propped up on the table’s surface. He was holding a bottle of grape Panta in his hand. When he spotted Shuichi entering the room, his expression brightened, and he swung his legs off the table. “How nice of you to come see me, Saihara-chan!~” the short boy grinned as he leaned forward.

“Ah, hello, Ouma-kun. I was looking for you.” Shuichi greeted as he took a few steps forward. He sat down across the table from his companion. 

“Niishishi, really? You know today’s your last chance, right? You must be pretty brave to actually seek me out for it. Or maybe just stupid.” Kokichi grinned.

“I guess you could say I was, um...curious?” Shuichi fumbled a bit over his sentence, which earned another chuckle from the shorter boy across from him.

“Well, whatever the case, I’m glad you came! Hold on, I know just what we can play~” Kokichi says as he hops out of his seat and darts into the kitchen. Shuichi smiles softly and sighs in response, shaking his head lightly. Kokichi was ever-cheerful, as always. He wondered if he really had walked himself into a deadly mistake. But before his mind could delve into regret, Kokichi was already bouncing back into the room, plopping himself down in the chair next to Shuichi with a hand hidden behind his back. 

“It’s...Taa-daa! The final game!” Kokichi presents the challenge to him by revealing a box of sweets and shaking it in front of the detective. 

Shuichi had no idea how this could possibly constitute a game. “Uh, pocky? What’s that for?” He paused for a moment before a realization hit him. “Wait, how did you even get that? I thought Shirogane-san hoarded all of them in her room after we all had breakfast for the first time--”

He was interrupted by a nefarious laugh. “Niishishi, don’t worry about the trivial details! You know what the pocky game is, right?”

“The pocky game?” Shuichi’s expression is blank. He decides that some answers are better left unspoken, at least with regard to how Kokichi stole from Tsumugi’s stash. 

“Here,” Kokichi rips open the box and the silver package inside, pulling out a cookie stick covered in pink icing on one end. He holds the plain end up to Shuichi’s lips. ”First, you have to hold this in your mouth. Don’t eat it yet, though.”

“...Um, okay?” Shuichi doesn’t get the point, but he does as he’s told. If the game only required snack food, it couldn’t be that dangerous, could it?

“Good boy! Now, I have to do the same thing.” Upon saying this, Shuichi assumed he had meant to mirror the action with his own candy stick. Instead, Kokichi leaned up to grab the icing-covered end of the one currently in his mouth. After a moment’s confusion, their proximity registered in his brain, and a faint brush of red crept up along his cheeks as he averted the other’s expectant gaze. 

“Uh, isn’t this a little, um, close?” he speaks nervously out of the side of his mouth. Kokichi seems to ignore the comment.

“So, here’s how it works! We each take turns biting off bits of the pocky, without dropping it. Whoever takes the last bite or backs out first loses!” Kokichi explains enthusiastically.

The implications of this race through Shuichi’s head incoherently, and his heart increases its speed as it beats in his chest. “Uh, but won’t that mean…?”

“What, are you chicken? You know, if you lose, you might not see me again until you’re in a body bag.” he flashes a sly smile. Well, he wasn’t necessarily wrong. Shuichi still didn’t know how serious Kokichi was about his threat. And on the chance that he was, Shuichi should really take this in earnest…

Kokichi suddenly interrupts his thoughts. “Here, I’ll go first!” he says, taking a small bite of the pocky between them. Shuichi gulps and does the same. Then Kokichi repeats, with a slightly larger bite. Shuichi only nibbles at the stick. They keep up this cycle until it’s Shuichi’s turn, and Kokichi’s face is only inches away from his. He’s so close, he can feel the boy’s breath, warm against his skin, and thin strands of purple hair graze against his cheek. Fire is coursing across his face. Why is he so nervous? This is just Kokichi’s game, isn’t it? But he’s too flustered to sort it out, and quickly reels his head backwards, giving up the pocky. Kokichi frowns, but takes the last bits of the snack into his mouth. 

“Whaaat, you’re giving up that easily? And here I thought you were finally growing a spine.” Kokichi chastises him.

Shuichi lets the fog in his head dissipate before he responds. “I-I’m sorry, I don’t...know what came over me.” he says. Then he realizes: he lost the game. Oh _ no _ .

“Hmm...how boring.” Kokichi sighs, looking downcast, but perks up almost immediately. “But it’s okay! It’s your first time playing, and I’m feeling nice, so I’ll even give you a second chance! How generous is that? Mercy from the ultimate supreme leader himself!”

Shuichi nods quickly, the adrenaline of thinking he might be killed on the spot hastening his pace. “Right! Yeah, let’s have a rematch.” he declares firmly, and Kokichi looks thrilled. The leader digs in the box for another stick of pocky, this time placing it in his mouth to start out with. Shuichi notes that he still chose the flavored end again. For an evil leader, Kokichi really had quite the sweet tooth. It was kind of cute, actually---no, he shouldn’t let himself get distracted. Steeling himself, he brought the snack between his teeth and took a bite.

Kokichi responded by taking a  _ large  _ bite, bringing his face once again worryingly close to Shuichi’s, and the latter boy almost sputters in surprise. 

“What was that for?” he accuses, though his tone is far from threatening.

“Part of the game, Saihara-chan.” Kokichi smiles softly, gazing into his eyes as he waits.

With such a short piece left, Saihara takes another nibble. Kokichi does the same, grazing off a piece that seemed impossibly small. Now there was a mere sliver separating the two, and Shuichi felt his heart pounding once more. He couldn’t lose, not now. Maybe he could copy Kokichi’s technique, and take the smallest of grazes. With nerves overflowing, he clenches his eyes shut and moves forward….only for his lips to press against Kokichi’s.

The moment they finally touch, Kokichi wastes no time in wrapping his arms up and around Shuichi’s neck to pull him closer, earning a startled gasp from the dense detective currently kissing him. Shuichi can feel the curl of a smile tracing itself along Kokichi’s mouth, and...he can’t say he hates it? When he feels a small tongue trace itself across his lips, he instinctively parts them, and oh my God, Kokichi’s tongue is  _ in his mouth _ , and it tastes like strawberry, and he’s running his fingers through Kokichi’s hair and--

It’s over all too soon, and Kokichi finally pulls them apart, a thin trail of saliva making its way between them before dissipating. Shuichi gains the courage to open his eyes, and for a moment, he swears Kokichi looks more serene than he’s ever seen him. An almost...adoring gaze is coming from the leader’s violet-hued eyes, and the soft smile on his face makes his chest pang again. Until Kokichi’s back to his usual grin, and he bounces up out of his seat. “Welp, that was fun!” he says as he turns on his heel to leave.

Shuichi has a million questions running through his mind, but he spits out the most urgent among them. “Wait, you’re just...leaving? But I lost?”

‘Niishishi, did you really think I was going to end your life just like that? Even so, I think I’ve already succeeded in killing you.” Kokichi turns around to face the detective again.

“But...I’m still alive?” Shuichi asks, baffled.

“Physically, yes! But I made you  _ die  _ with worry, didn’t I?”

“Huh?”

“Ever since I said I’d kill you, I’ve been constantly on your mind, riiight? You kept thinking about if I was serious, or why I would have said such a thing--Ha, even now! You’re running this through your head and trying to figure out what it all means! It was just a lie, but now, I’ve even gone through the trouble of sealing it with a kiss, so you’ll never,  _ ever  _ forget me, for the rest of your life.” Kokichi’s voice quickens as he explains his thought process, as if he’s excited to finally get it off his chest. Shuichi feels his stomach flutter.

“I….Why did y-” Shuichi gets cut off by a playful wave of the other’s hand.

“It’s okay! I stole your heart, in one way or another, so now I’m satisfied.” Kokichi says matter-of-factly, looking quite pleased with himself. “See you around, my beloved Saihara-chan!” he waves him off as he practically skips out the door. 

“Ouma-kun, wait!” he calls out, fumbling to stand up, but Kokichi is already long gone from the dining hall. All that’s left is the half-drank Panta and the remaining Pocky sitting on the table. Did he just....make out with Kokichi? And enjoy it? Or was that just part of the game, too? Had he been reading into everything wrong? His head spun, and he had to steady himself on the table as his heart rate began to slow. He finally turned and headed out the terrace entrance, towards his room. He needed to think over this more. 

What might his beloved leader have in store for him tomorrow?

**Author's Note:**

> im gay


End file.
